El Kitsune y la Conejita
by Marde State
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki siguió el camino, aún llevó sobre sus hombros el ligero malestar de la conciencia tras regañar a su hija pero era muy necesario que esa pequeña niña aprendiera a obedecer las reglas con respecto al uso del Byakugan.


**Hola a todos los lectores, este OS estaba participando en una actividad y como antes de olvidarme de perderlo por allí entre tantos archivos dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente. Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Título** **:** El kitsune y su conejita

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Basado en el mundo Naruto. En época navideña entre el Hokage y su amada niña: Himawari. _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

 **Género** **:** Romance | Family.

 **Raiting:** K+, M

 **Personajes :** Naruto | Himawari

* * *

 **El Kitsune y su Conejita**

* * *

— **Capítulo Único—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los copos de nieve caían como la lluvia de invierno sobre Konoha. El cielo, que siempre gustó mostrarse en su máximo esplendor, cayó como el sueño perdido de un viajero expuesto a la soledad, como la capa de un ermitaño desplomándose en forma oculta sobre una jaula dejando en las sombras a quienes rondaban por dentro.

La nena comprendió que ese espectáculo era normal en aquellas fechas por lo que se dignó a mantenerse sentadita a la entrada de su hogar.

Metió sus manos dentro de su abrigo, el frio era devastador y las ropas que tenía encima no abastecieron la exigencia de su infantil cuerpo, al menos podría sentirse satisfecha cuando una fogata se encontraba cerca para relajarla a causa de la fría ventisca.

No era su primera vez pasar sus días en casa en una fecha importante como Navidad, pero las constantes faltas e incumplimientos de su padre la llevó adaptarse a las circunstancias. Aunque ese día las cosas no se realizó como ella deseó.

Himawari, segunda hija del Séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga, escondió su pequeño rostro entre sus piernas. La vergüenza perseguía su mente y la culpa le mortificaron bastante. Desde aquel incidente con Boruto, simplemente se encargó de lograr que su padre le pusiera un poco más de atención aun así emprendiera el plan con sus torpes pasos para probar la paciencia de Naruto…, la cual terminó agotándose aquella mañana de vísperas navideñas.

— **Vamos, tienes que pasar a comer algo —** Hinata llamó cariñosamente a su pequeña niña, pero ésta la ignoró por primera vez **—; tu padre se preocupará si se entera que no has probado alimento desde la mañana.**

— **Sabías que estaba enojado conmigo y dejaste que se fuera con Boruto a casa de Sarada—** masculló, sus orbes azules se enfocaron sobre la bella Hyūga que vestía un atuendo perfecto para el momento. Unos pantalones negros se adaptaron perfectamente a su silueta así como el abrigo beige que le resaltó el busto **—, ¿de verdad papá prefiere ocupar su vida trabajando como Hokage y con Boruto?**

— **Él también quiere pasar tiempo contigo, nena—** intentó acercarse a la menor, ésta solo frunció el ceño provocando que sus dos cejas le regalaran un gesto bastante tierno a su madre **—; tampoco ha ido a casa de Sasuke y Sakura. Seguramente fue a dejar unas cosas a su oficina, tú conoces sus deberes.**

— **Es porque está enojado conmigo por golpear a Boruto, les oí hablar. —** Himawari volvió abrazar sus piernas, en secreto ocultó una cajita en especial.

— **Fue un accidente nada más, y tu padre lo sabe** **—** dejó caer su mano sobre los cabellos azul oscuro de su hija **—. Ahora ve a vestirte o llegaremos tarde a casa de tus tíos.**

— **Papá siempre dice que tiene muchas cosas por resolver—** sus mejillas se inflaron en señal de protesta, ignoró por completo a su madre y su rostro sereno **—, iré cuando él venga porque sé que lo hará ¿o no?**

— **Tal vez se pase directo a casa de Sasuke, cariño.**

La niña asintió en silencio. Hinata no debatió a una discusión la decisión de su hija pues sabía que ella era lo bastante buena en su terquedad así que no volvió a exigirle. Simplemente se dirigió a los ambientes de su hogar para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a la reunión que los esposos Uchiha se ofrecieron para celebrar la Noche Buena.

Himawari se quedó sola en unos minutos, observó con disimulo a su madre cuando abandonó la casa en plena nevada en dirección al hogar de los padres de Sarada; su enojo yacía sobre el incidente ocurrido aquella mañana aunque no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

Una discusión con Boruto alcanzó su enojo al limité e intentó noquearlo con ayuda del Byakugan, cosa que Naruto le prohibió severamente por el riesgo que aquel poder causaría en un menor.

— **Tengo que decirle a papá que no fue mi intensión dejar herido a mi hermano—** murmuró, sabía que él no llegaría muy temprano a casa, mucho menos Boruto ya que se marchó, después de la riña, al hogar de Mitsuki **—. Qué suerte tiene Inojin, mejor hubiera aceptado ir con su mamá a recoger los arreglos de Navidad—** talló sus ojitos, sintió el frio de la noche desde la entrada principal **— ¿Y si voy a ver al tío Sasuke? Él siempre llega tarde a las reuniones familiares por estar entrenando con el tío Kakashi.**

Se levantó, limpió sus pantalones negros y acomodó el suéter lila que Sakura le obsequió el día de su cumpleaños. Por lo menos podría marchar al campo de entrenamiento pues conocía cada lugar cercano a la torre del Hokage, gracias a su padre; sin embargo, el ligero recuerdo de la amenaza del Uchiha detuvo sus pasos.

— **No quiero que me obligue a mantenerme de un solo pie por largas horas, otra vez.**

Lo reconsideró en pleno andar. Sujetó la cajita y desvió el rumbo hacia la sala privada de su hogar. No temía a Sasuke Uchiha, de hecho él fue muy amable y lindo con ella, pero se negó a evadir la advertencia sobre la poca paciencia que el pelinegro poseía cuando estaba en pleno entrenamiento, así que optó por su mejor opción al resignarse en permanecer con la soledad de las cuatro paredes frívolas del recibidor. Dejó el pequeño objeto sobre el sillón, se acercó hacia la chimenea e intentó subir sobre el banquito para buscar los fósforos y un poco de aceite.

Pero su estatura no le ayudó por lo que concentró su chakra para utilizar la técnica del Jūken, logró remecer la pared y el muro que formaban el fogón. Tomó la cajilla de cerillos y los prendió.

— **Estoy segura que mi papá está muy enojado conmigo—** se sentó en el sillón, tomó la caja y fijó los ojos sobre la tapa **—, tal vez no debí agredir a Boruto—** se talló los ojitos **—; él tenía la culpa, siempre quiere quitarme lo que me gusta como aquella vez que me arrebató mi osito de felpa.**

No se consideraba una niña llorona pero sintió la necesidad profunda de hacerlo. Siempre estuvo rodeada de gente a su entorno, era pequeño el grupo pero al fin y acabo con alguien a lado. Desde su padre hasta Mitsuki, ninguno la dejó sola ni siquiera para las fiestas donde se conmemoraba los sacrificios a los héroes que dieron su vida en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; Himawari supo de la Navidad por su padre cuando la llevó a un evento que el Kazekage de Sunagakure decidió proclamar en la aldea. Aquella vez, ella apenas contaba con los tres años de edad pero logró recordar el primer obsequio que Gaara del Desierto le ofreció como muestra de afecto.

— **Oh, sí, él también irá a casa de mis tíos como cada año. Debí ir con mamá —** bufó, se estaba aburriendo en estar sola aunque sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pared, donde el retrato de sus abuelos adornaba la sala **—. Hubiese sido divertido conocerlos.**

Contempló la silueta del hombre de cabellos rubios, su porte era similar al de su padre salvo por la expresión pues Naruto se parecía mucho más a la bella mujer de cabellos rojizos que acompañaba a Minato en el recuadro.

— **A ti te llamaban el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha** **¿verdad? —** Acarició la caja con sus pequeñas manos, tanteó con delicadeza para asegurarse que todo su esfuerzo impuesto en ello no se arruinara. Sus ojos siguieron sobre el retrato **—, y tú eras la Habanera Sangrienta. Desearía tanto ser tan fuerte como ustedes, demostrar a papá que puedo ser como Boruto. —** apegó su cabeza hacia la tapa de la urna.

Himawari no se sentía perfecta como su hermano mayor pero se llenó de orgullo al recordar que sus abuelos eran dos héroes amados en la aldea. Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha así mismo un genio de su generación, y Kushina Uzumaki, la Jinchūriki del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas.

Por curiosidad innata, se levantó de su cómodo sillón y jaló una silla para subirse con el fin de alcanzar el cuadro.

— **Si ustedes estuvieran vivos, las cosas serían más emocionantes—** acarició con delicadeza el vidrio que protegía el fino papel que retenía la imagen de sus abuelos **—, quizás papá no me ignoraría tanto—** sus ojos se cristalizaron pero una sonrisa en su rostro intentó ayudarla a contenerse **—. Tú me hubieras enseñado a usar mi chakra ¿verdad abuelito? —** Siguió palpando con cariño el rostro de Minato **—; a veces mamá intenta ayudarme con los entrenamientos pero sus ocupaciones en casa y sobre Boruto la dejan agotada—** sus deditos se deleitaron con la textura que cubría la el marco del retrato **—. Y tú, abuelita, sé que me hubieras llenado de fortaleza cada vez que papá se excusa por faltar con nosotros—** apartó sus dedos levemente del rostro de una sonriente Kushina **—. ¿Saben?, yo creo que ustedes hubiesen convencido a mis padres para que me dejen tener una mascota, no como los raros sapos que papá libera sino uno al que yo puede decir que es mío** **—** se talló sus ojitos **—, ellos dicen que no podemos tener ningún animal en casa porque a Boruto no le gusta. Eso es injusto.**

Himawari se giró sobre sus botitas y corrió hacia el sillón, se acomodó sobre el cálido cojín y abrazó retrato de los amados padres de Naruto. Por lo menos fingió que en esa habitación dos personas la acompañaban, aquellos personajes que nunca conoció en vida mucho menos a los que nunca iría a tocar; sin embargo, inevitablemente no pudo contener las ganas de soltar un par de lágrimas al recordar que muchos niños paseaban por la aldea junto a sus abuelos, mucho más en fechas de unión familiar como lo era Navidad.

— **Si el abuelo Hiashi fuera más amigable, creo que podría hablarle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos azules como el océano se enfocaron directamente en el par de niños que iban de un lado a otro. Si bien las festividades de fin de año no eran tan veneradas a lo lujo como en otras aldeas o países, Konoha comenzaba a vivir una celebración mucho más profunda y emotiva.

Para él no era novedoso ver gente comprando los objetos que muchos mercaderes traían de otros lugares a tal punto de atestar los caminos con tantos comerciantes; el atardecer se volvía cada vez más friolento por lo que tuvo que mantener su bufanda alrededor del cuello, aquella que tejió su amada esposa. No llevó el típico traje que lo representaba como el Hokage, tampoco era de su agrado llamar la atención a tal punto que los pobladores lo rodearan para soltarles un sinfín de palabrerías, entre buenas y malas.

Naruto Uzumaki siguió el camino, aún llevó sobre sus hombros el ligero malestar de la conciencia tras regañar a su hija pero era muy necesario que esa pequeña niña aprendiera a obedecer las reglas con respecto al uso del Byakugan. Bueno, el joven padre de familia se sintió terriblemente mal tras alzarle la voz y mandarla a su habitación a que meditara su comportamiento.

— **Dudo que esto sea una buena idea.**

Pensó el hombre hermosa cabellera rubia caminando entre el gentío, no se consideraba un tirano pero sintió la ligera amargura de seguir oyendo los recuerdos de aquella catastrófica mañana donde pilló a Himawari a punto de soltarle una técnica peligrosa a Boruto y del cual no era la primera vez.

El Séptimo Hokage se masajeó la sien al caer en cuenta de las múltiples travesuras que su querida niña cometía a sus espaldas desde cositas tan simples como bromas bastante preocupantes, imitando Boruto para llamar su atención; le era imposible regañarla, tal vez aconsejarle era la vía factible pero la niña siempre sabía dar una buena excusa para justificar cada acción o simplemente Hinata terminaba por encubrirla.

Las calles estaban atestada de personas, el frio comenzó azotarlos tras dejar el paso a la noche. A muy temprana hora intentó partir a la aldea vecina junto a Sasuke, pero prefirió volver a Konoha por la culpa de la conciencia tras lo ocurrido con su hija, después de todo no podía culparla pues jamás le obsequió un momento para ella.

— **Por lo menos tiene a Hinata para que la cuide.**

Aunque bien sabía que eso no era suficiente ya que Himawari también heredó su carácter infantil. Hinata era demasiado dócil y frágil para controlar los temperamentos de los dos niños.

Y siguió caminando por el sendero. Para él, no era muy común observar el fenómeno climático; la nieve cayó como pequeños copitos sobre la aldea y obviamente la Roca Hokage parecía una montaña blanquecina para escalar. Si por él fuera, ya estaría jugando como un niño sobre dicho lugar hasta que Shikamaru apareciera para regañarlo o simplemente recibir un puñetazo de Sakura, era la única que no lo respetaba salvo ante público.

— **Es un alivio que no siguiera los pasos de Boruto o me volverían loco esos dos.**

Pero la escena peculiar detuvo sus cavilaciones. Observó a una niña de cabellos azabaches en el suelo, realizando un berrinche espectacular a sus padres como si estuvieran en esos típicos concursos donde el lloriqueo más potente ganaría una medalla. Suspiró, ni siquiera de pequeño hizo tal acción cuando Hiruzen Sarutobi lo invitó a pasar tiempo en la mansión Hokage, ni por un camioncito de juguete.

— **¡Yo quiero eso! —** oyó la voz de la niña en pleno llanto. Él se mantuvo sereno, observando a los padres de la menor.

— **Primero vamos a comprar los alimentos para la cena—** la mujer sostuvo la mano de su hija, Naruto siguió contemplando la escena graciosa **—. Tu padre y yo prometemos comprarte esa hermosa muñeca.**

— **Si sigues haciendo esta exhibición entonces no habrá obsequio, ¿de acuerdo?** **—** El hombre se cruzó de brazos, la niña se limpió las lágrimas y fijó los ojos sobre su progenitor **—. Ahora vamos antes de que sea muy tarde.**

Y ellos se marcharon. Naruto los perdió entre el gentío. De pronto, su mente se vio invadida con la ligera interrogante de saber qué era lo que se sentía en tener a un par de adultos que manejaran la vida de un niño, así mismo en pedirles cualquier cosa sin vergüenza alguna.

El rubio nunca conoció a sus padres, desde que tenía memoria solo vio al Tercer Hokage como la figura paternal que siempre necesitó, luego llegaron Kakashi y Jiraya para completar la ausencia de un mayor así mismo Sakura y Sakura se convirtieron en sus hermanos, así formando una familia sin necesidad de compartir sangre directamente.

Y ahora a sus treinta años se encontraba con una responsabilidad del cual tuvo que aprender duramente, ocuparse de unos niños no era para nada sencillo aún con la presencia de su esposa. Sin embargo, en su posición actual, Naruto se caracterizó por su buena calma y anhelo de realizar las cosas como se debían, llegando a comprender que era bastante impropio regañar o criticar las acciones de Himawari.

Al final de todo, los niños siempre resultaban ser inquietos y traviesos para llamar la atención de alguien querido por miedo a seguir viviendo en soledad, por temor a pensar que no eran amados.

El Jinchūriki de Kurama visualizó el objeto por el cual la niña lloriqueó, metió una de sus manos hacia sus bolsillos para extraer una bolsita y ver el contenido. Jamás le llamó la atención realizar acciones de esa magnitud, tampoco se consideraba un tipo envidioso o tacaño pero de solo imaginarse la situación pudo darse cuenta que era la primera vez que consideraba la idea. La única que siempre compraba los obsequios para los niños era Hinata, después de todo era la madre y sabía bien qué cosas elegir para ellos. No obstante, sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto que su hija más añoraba y que, por capricho de Boruto, se lo negó incontables veces.

" _Es solo un simple animal, sabrá cuidarlo_ ", se dijo a si mismo al atreverse a optar por su siguiente idea. Sabiendo bien donde se encontraba aquel lugar, Naruto se desvió del camino y marchó hacia la gran casa donde se permitían adoptar mascotas.

Desde hacía unos años, Kiba y su novia le pidieron el permiso sobre la idea de abrir un local donde todos los aldeanos se entusiasmaran en adquirir un animal sin necesidad de pagar por ello. A Naruto le fue una estupenda idea y mucho más para Kurama, encerrado aún en el interior de su portador. Llegó al susodicho recinto, la propiedad correspondía de dos lotes y tres pisos aunque la fachada pintada sobre las paredes le pareció cómico al Hokage.

— **¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Naruto? —** la voz de Kiba hizo que el hombre reaccionara al entrar al establecimiento.

— **Buenas noches, Kiba—** Naruto saludó aunque aún le parecía gracioso aceptar el cambio de temperamento que el heredero del clan Inuzuka manifestó **—. Te prometí que en su momento iba a venir a llevar una mascota —** señaló hacia el mostrador donde un libro de registro yacía sobre el tablero de madera.

— **¿Estás seguro?—** dudó al ver el canastillo que el rubio llevaba en manos **—, ya Hinata ha venido aquí a dejarme los animales que tu hija recoge por las calles como veinte veces en este año.**

— **Es que a Boruto no le agrada mucho que digamos —** sonrió con nerviosismo pues el viejo amigo de Hinata no soportaba que su hijo sintiera poco afecto por las mascotas **—; sin embargo, sé que Himawari tendrá la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de un animalito—** calló y lo pensó, tampoco era prudente provocar dudas en Kiba conociendo lo serio que era con respecto al bienestar de una mascota **—, así que vengo a llevarme a un cachorro.**

— **Solo porque tu hija se parece tanto a mi querida Hinata dejaré que escojas al cachorro que deseas.**

— **¿Podrías hacerlo tú? No tengo ese don asertivo para estos asuntos.**

Kiba frunció el ceño, tocó su barba y lo meditó por un momento. De cierta forma, su novia Tamaki lo llevó a ocuparse de seleccionar los animales ideales para cada persona según su temperamento y carácter.

El dueño de la propiedad se dignó en aceptar el pedido así que ingresó a la parte privada donde muchos perros y gatos andaban de un lugar a otro; Naruto se quedó de pie en el recibidor, deseó que su idea no ocasionara otra guerra entre sus hijos en especial a los berrinches de Boruto tras querer siempre ganar en cada discusión.

Al poco tiempo, Tamaki y Kiba aparecieron con un animalito de pelaje color beige.

— **Hace poco nos llegó este pequeño cachorro—** habló la joven mujer de cabellos castaños **—, es machito y tendrá una estatura mediana al crecer por lo que no será problema para usted.**

Naruto se inclinó para ver al perrito aunque el color de los ojos llamó su atención. El lado izquierdo era de un color verde y el derecho azul, aunque la hiperactividad del cachorrito robó un par de risas al rubio.

— **Parece que le agradas—** interrumpió Kiba dejando al can sobre el mostrador **—, ¿lo llevarás en esa canastilla? —** Naruto asintió y el castaño metió al peludo animal dentro **—. Sabes que no tengo necesidad de volver a repetir la condición de una adopción ¿verdad?**

— **No te preocupes, mi hija cuidará bien de él.**

Kiba asintió y con cierta duda en sus acciones le entregó la canastilla al Hokage, éste se despidió amablemente de ambos deseándole una Feliz Navidad.

Salió de la tienda y siguió su camino hacia su respectivo hogar esperanzado de que el obsequio no fracturara la noche de festividad. Sabía que Hinata, mucho menos Boruto, no estaría en casa pues le avisó en la mañana que se adelantaría a la residencia de los Uchiha para ayudar a Sakura con los preparativos de la fiesta, por lo que existía la posibilidad remota de que Himawari se encontrara aún castigada.

Los aldeanos que pasaban por su lado lo reconocieron y con mucho respecto lo saludaron, él les respondió con cortesía y marchó camino hacia su casa no sin antes regalarle un muestra de su poder a un grupo de niñas que le obsequiaron hermosas flores; sus ojos azules contemplaron por un momento la nieve que cubrió el lugar, no vio a más aldeanos rondando por la zona, por lo que intuyó que ya todos debían estar en sus hogares esperando la esperada medianoche.

Quedó de pie a la entrada de su hogar, desde que se casó con la primogénita del líder del Clan Hyūga se esmeró por darle un buen lugar a Hinata para sus comodidades y el de sus hijos. Metió la llave en el picaporte del portón ovalado, la nieve en el patio se acumuló aunque los graciosos muñecos de nieve que sus hijos se esmeraron por hacer le provocaron soltar una risita.

Llegó a la entrada, se quitó el calzado y corrió la puerta para ingresar a la recepción tapizada de su hogar, pero se detuvo al observar pequeñas huellas lo que intuyó que Himawari estuvo esperando por él, aquello le conmovió y la culpa volvió acosarlo.

" _Debe estar en la cenando"_ , pensó al no verla en la cocina dejando la canastilla y sacando al cachorro que parecía afligido por el espacio reducido por lo que Naruto no pudo evitar acunarlo entre sus brazos. Pidiendo en silencio de complicidad al can, marchó hacia la parte privada de la casa para buscar a la menor que seguramente debía de estar en el patio trasero.

" _Ya era momento de que consintieras responsablemente a tu hija"_ , oyó la voz de Kurama desde su interior, Naruto sonrió pues él logró convencerlo a que complaciera a la niña en tener una mascota para Navidad.

" _Bien, tu ganas, tenías razón con el cachorro"_ , sintió las lamidas cálidas del pequeñín; siguió la marcha, observó con cuidado cada rincón del lugar aunque maravillado por el exquisito orden que envolvía el espacio.

" _Cuidado, presiento que tu conejito te quiere dar un susto de muerte"_ , se burló Kurama aunque a Naruto no le hizo gracia que su amigo siguiera apodando de esa manera a su hija, pero tampoco debía ignorar la advertencia del demonio pues Himawari llegó a dominar una manía por gastarle bromas.

Sin embargo, al ingresar a la sala privada del primer piso se dio con la sorpresa de que el gran retrato de sus padres no estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, sus ojos buscaron rastros de alguna travesura pero se dio con la sorpresa que la cabecita de su niña se figuraba ante su presencian; Himawari yacía acurrucada sobre el sillón como una conejita en busca del calor paterno.

— **Probablemente estas muy agotada—** dejó al cachorro a un lado y se acercó hacia la niña **—. Himawari—** la movió pero ésta siguió aferrada con un par de objetos cuadrados, el rubio reconoció que era la fotografía de sus padres aunque el otro no lo reconoció **—, ¿qué es esto? —** Se preguntó el Hokage al ver lo que tanto sostenía la niña **—. Si esto es alguna cosa de Boruto, la casa se convertirá en un campo de batalla.**

Con cuidado apartó las manitos de la menor para quitarle el retrato y la caja de color rosa. Naruto suspiró, algo le decía que iba a llevarse una sorpresa nada alentadora; con el pensar que su hija cometiera sus diabluras en contra del primogénito del matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyūga así que abrió el cofre solo para quedar asombrado por el contenido.

— **Hima…wari…—** murmuró al contemplar dos pequeños muñequitos.

El trabajo tal vez no era la perfección pero él pudo reconocer que fue hecho a mano por alguien que apenas conocía el uso de los accesorios femeninos. Naruto sostuvo, en una mano, un peculiar muñeco de felpa que llevaba su rostro aunque el cuerpo parecía de un kitsune, y a su lado estaba una muñequita del mismo material que representaba a Himawari pero con el cuerpecito de una conejita.

— **Sabía que no te iba a gustar—** la voz de la menor provocó que el Hokage de cabellos rubios soltara el par de objetos **—; creí que estarías en casa de mis tíos.**

— **Tuve que firmar unos documentos en la oficina, asuntos oficiales—** se acuclilló para tomar los regalos de su aprendiz **—, luego pasé a visitar a mi amigo Kiba y a su novia. Debía asegurarme cómo iba la fundación para animales.**

— **Y seguro te comentó que mamá fue a dejar un cachorro hace unos días. —** la nena se levantó del sillón con una ligera tristeza en su pequeño rostro.

— **Ellos te felicitaron por ser una niña buena—** se sentó a lado de su hija **—. Has hecho una buena acción, deberías ayudarlos en tus días libres.**

— **¡¿De verdad me dejarías ir, papá?!—** gateó hasta quedar apegada a Naruto, sonrió de oreja a oreja. El hombre asintió con gracia sobre su rostro **— ¿Y qué te pareció mi regalo, papito?**

— **¿Tú lo has hecho? —** curioso preguntó aunque se fijó en los pequeños detalles del par de muñecos.

— **Mamá me enseñó a coser, es difícil pero estuve haciéndolo desde antes de Navidad, papá—** su voz se volvió un poco más seria, sus ojitos azules se enfocaron en la chimenea **—, no salieron como quería—** se encogió de hombros **—; el de cuerpo de kitsune eres tú y el otro soy yo, quería que tuvieras algo para que siempre recuerdes que pese a todo eres mi papá y yo soy tu hija.**

La niña odió mostrar su lado sensible por lo que se frotó sus orbes con sus manitos. Por otra parte, Naruto contempló con cariño los regalos, no era la primera vez que recibía algo así pero sí por parte de una niña. Acarició la cabecita del que se suponía que era él, resultó ser bastante suavecita como si su relleno estuviera hecho del más fino algodón.

Sin embargo, lo que más le provocó un ligero sonrojo fue lo que la pequeña le había dicho: _"estuve haciéndolo desde antes de Navidad"_

— **Tendré algo muy hermoso decorando mi aburrida y caótica oficina—** alzó al par de muñequitos, graciosamente golpeteó a la conejita que representaba a su niña **—, supongo que un padre siempre debe intercambiar algún objeto importante con su hija sin que nadie más sepa de ello—** recordó entonces el cachorro que adoptó para su pequeña **—; sin embargo, yo no tengo algo digno para canjear contigo, pero espero que esto te llegue agradar. —** silbó y el can se dejó ver, lo cargó y lo dejó sobre las piernas de Himawari.

Como era algo bastante natural en un infante, la niña no contuvo su felicidad al ver la sorpresa viviente que le lamía la cara. Aquel cachorrito era el mismo que dejó en la fundación que su tío Kiba dirigía.

— **¡Es genial papito! —** Exclamó en alegría abalanzándose sobre su padre **— ¡Es la primera vez que me dejas tener mi mascota!**

— **He visto que eres mucho más responsable que Boruto—** tomó de los hombros a la nena para que soltara su cuello **—, seguramente a tu madre le haría feliz ver que eres una niña interesada por el bienestar de otros seres.**

— **Mami dice que soy como tú —** Sonrió, se acercó más a Naruto y el cachorro lamió al adulto **—, pero no creo que a mi hermano le haga feliz ver a un perrito por aquí.**

— **Boruto le teme a los animales, eso es bastante seguro —** intentó no reírse, la niña abrió sus ojitos completamente por culpa de la sorpresa **—. Mientras tu madre y yo lo ordenemos, podrás tener al pequeño pero siempre y cuando prometas que te cuidarás de él.**

— **¡No voy a defraudarlos!**

— **Eso es muy seguro—** ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse **—, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no será necesario que vuelvas a golpear a Boruto si tienes a un perrito fuerte como este.**

— **Oh, de modo que me estás dando permiso de defenderme con ayuda de mi nuevo amigo ¿verdad?—** abrazó al perrito a su pecho hasta que una idea se le pasó por la mente **— ¡Ya sé papito! —** El aludido miró con curiosidad a la nena **—, ¿por qué no pasamos la noche juntos, aquí?**

— **No está mal la idea, podríamos excusarnos luego de nuestra ausencia en la fiesta en casa de tus tíos. —** sus mejillas se tornaron terriblemente de un color carmesí al sentir los labios de su niña obsequiándole un beso.

Acarició los cabellos rebeldes de su niña antes de atraerla hacia él para cargarla, sin importarle que el cachorro se fundió en esa muestra de cariño, Naruto besó la frente de su niña antes de bajarla al suelo.

— **Me preguntaba si podíamos platicar un poco de mis abuelitos—** titubeó Himawari al ver la expresión amorosa de su padre **—, pero si estás muy cansado entonces será en otra ocasión, papá.**

— **Nada de eso—** sonrió avergonzado **—; la idea es muy buena, además aprovecharíamos las circunstancias para recobrar el tiempo que no te he dado como se debía —** la menor asintió **—. Pero primero ve a tu habitación y ponte la pijama, es probable que te duermas. Yo iré a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar y así platicamos a gusto ¿te parece?**

— **Si maestro papá—** la nena soltó a su cachorrito **—, de verdad muchas gracias por este bonito regalo, esta Navidad es la mejor que he tenido.**

— **Pondré más empeño para que puedas tener una vida muy feliz.**

— **Y yo prometo no hacerte enojar—** tiernamente movió su manito para que Naruto bajara la cabeza. Himawari no se contuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre **—, me portaré bien, y Kurama también lo hará.**

Y pegó carrera hacia su habitación dejando al Hokage tan colorado que no comprendió la osadía infantil de su niña, y atrás le siguió el cachorro como un fiel amigo. Se llevó su mano sobre su mejilla, el beso de su nena fue algo bastante tierno, de cierta manera, era la segunda vez que una mujer hacia tal cosa.

" _¿Cómo dejaste que esa bola de pelos con problemas oculares tenga mi nombre?"_ , gruñó casi ofendido por la picaresca idea de la niña.

— **Supongo que no está nada mal en que lo llevo—** habló por lo bajo, sus ojos observaron la cajita que la nena le regaló **—, deberías agradecer que ella si se acuerda de ti—** sin pensar, abrió el paquete para volver a contemplar el gesto tan dulce de su hija **—. Este obsequio será difícil de olvidar —** acarició suavemente los rostros de los muñequitos **—. Un kitsune y su conejita.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **Marde State®**_


End file.
